Hear the Thunder
by JuggsGotYa
Summary: Trapped in an unfamiliar realm by Loki, Thor faces the an uncertain future while trying to find a way home and help prevent a world war between nations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first crossover story so let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer****: I own neither Thor or Legend of Korra. **

"If I were proud of the man my son had become even that I could not say, it would speak only from my heart...go my son" Odin smiled as Thor turned to leave.

"Thank you" were the only words that passed through his lips as small smile came to his face feeling true acceptance from his father for the first time in a very long time. He did not notice the once warm smile on Odin's face twist into a smirk a midst a shimmer of gold and green.

"No... Thank you" Loki laughed silently to himself as he waved his hand casting spelling that surrounded his brother without him being any the wiser. A punishment that would wound Thor in a way no axe or spear could.

"Oh what fun this will be" he whispered to himself almost unable to contain the mirth that he felt.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, the bifrost never acted in the manner. While the trip could be jarring to those unused to it this was something else entirely. Thor felt as though he was being tossed like a rag doll; it felt much like when Loki had dropped him from the helicarrier, but this was much more unsettling and painful as he bounced off the vibrant walls within the bridge faster than the speed of light.<p>

Thor shouted for Heimdall hoping the stalwart gatekeeper would be able to aid him. But there was no answer and no help to be had, for the first time in a great while Thor felt helpless as he was subjected to the unstable path the rainbow bridge craved through time and space. As he tumbled through the cosmos his thought shifted to Midgard, his friends, and to Jane with a deep dread he wondered if he would ever lay eyes on his love again, and with the image of Jane in mind the god of thunder lost consciousness.

Like a great leviathan opening it's the maw, the unstable bifrost opened far above the ground and belched the unconscious god as though it were spitting some fowl taste from its mouth in a mass of flames, and with a force yet to be witnessed by the mortals of this realm. To those below it must have been a frightening sight as the sky opened up and produced an angry ball of fire. The great mass bellowed and churned as it plummeted towards the earth before it split into two distinctive forces that continued on their own paths. The larger of the two landed with a thunderous crash in the middle of an open field before a legion of soldiers and machines of war, the other landed far behind the approaching army. Both slammed in to the ground with the force of a small meteorite creating small craters and spewing dust and debris high into the sky.

The approach of the Earth Empires forces were halted as the sky ripped open and vomited a ball of flame. It seemed as though the Spirit world had launched an attack on them as the inferno split and landed on either side of their forces. The fear they felt was covered by their masks and mechs but the collective aura they the army gave off oozed fear and apprehension, that is accept for one at the front lines. Their leader stood disheveled from her fight but she held herself high and did not let the scene unfolding before her affect. While she was rattled her conviction was not shaken, she was determined to take the city before her and nothing would stop her.

What was once a hectic scene beforehand was shattered by the falling force, the whirlwind created by the air bender was smashed by the impact of the unknown object. The air a still with apprehension as both sides stared at crater between the two sides. The first to approach it was Kuvira much to the protest of her army, but she was not only to allow herself to appear intimidate or unsure in front her entire army. She was well aware that this was not the wisest approach but after nearly losing to the Avatar she had the reaffirm her will and strength. Intellectually she knew that none of those behind her questioned her ability, but she none the less felt the need to be the first to approach the unknown, to be the bravest, to be the strongest. Her features were set like they were carved from the earth she controlled, but for a moment her face shifted to shock. She had seen many things in her life but what she saw at the bottom of the crater left her confused, at the bottom of the impact lay a man seemingly unconscious but she could feel the thrum of his heart through the earth, steady and strong as though the fall had not harmed him. Her curiosity was piqued but before she could act a blast of air sent her rocketing backwards as she heard the roar of an air bison.

"Jinora what are you doing? We need to get Korra out of here!" Opal shouted to her as Jinora swiftly approached the mysterious crater.

"There is something down there, it's putting out an outlandish amount of spirt energy we can't let Kuvira get her hands on whatever it is, get Korra on Pepper and then get to the bottom of the crater I'll provide cover" Jinora shouted back to her friend as she slid down to the bottom of the crater and whipped up a whirlwind. When she saw what lay on the bottom she shocked to see the form of a large man with golden hair. She had never felt anything close to this amount of energy from anyone, Korra included.

The sound of approaching soldiers filled Jinora with trepidation, but she remain focused on the task at hand. In a short manner Pepper landed beside her with Opal, Korra, and her siblings in tow.

"Quick, help me get him on board" She commanded as the others jumped from the bison's back. They first attempted to carry him to Pepper's saddle only to find that he was considerably heavier than he appeared, it was like try to lift a boulder. In a panic the four air benders created a gust of wind beneath the unconscious man and hefted him on Pepper's back who groaned in response to the added weight. But the bison managed to take off with relative ease as they dodged the capture attempts made by the earth empire forces. After a few tense moments they were out of danger and on their way to Air Temple Island.

"What was so important about this guy we had to risks our necks and Korra's to get him?" Milo asked the tone would expect from a child who thought he knew everything. Jinora shot him a quick glare before responding.

"I'm not sure… something about this guy emits huge amount of spiritual energy. Normally I can't sense things this clearly unless I'm meditating" she spoke as her hand slowly hovered over the various chakra points. The others looked at her slightly confused, the way she described it almost seemed as if this man before them held more spiritual energy than some the spirit wilds.

"Korra, you can fell it right?" Jinora asked for confirmation from the Avatar hoping that she would be able to reaffirm her decision.

"Well… I can definitely sense something is not normal about him, but right now I can't sense much of anything right now" She responded the exhaustion evident in her eyes as she leaned back against the wall of the saddle.

"He doesn't seem so special… he sure is cute though" Ikki said with a smirk as her comment earned her questioning looks from the rest of the group.

"Look let's just get back to Air Temple Island, and then we can decided about the stranger we saved, right now what's important is that we get Korra back to Republic City" Opal offered to the group. There were nods of agreement from most of them, Milo glared at the unconscious passenger before agreeing in huff, which elicited small smiles from his sisters.

After a long day of flight the day finally started to give way to night and the events of the day caught up the Avatar and her companions. One by one they had drifted off the sleep both mentally and physically exhausted. Jinora gave a quick glance at her sibling and Opal to make sure they were all sound asleep before she made her way over to the barley conscious Korra.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked the Avatar her voice laced with concern.

"I'm doing alright, just tired I guess" she answered still half asleep.

"Look Korra… I didn't really want to bring this up in front of others because I didn't want them to be concerned but happened to you out there, I thought you had gotten control over the Avatar State?" Jinora treaded carefully trying not to offend Korra.

"I… I thought I had, but something happened when I was fighting Kuvira, it wasn't like the other times, I don't know what it was" the defeat in her voice was almost painful to listen to, Jinora couldn't image what it felt like.

"I'm sorry I brought it up Korra, but I know you'll get through this you always manage" Jinora said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, it seemed to help as it elicited a small albeit genuine smile.

"So what exactly is up with guy, what's so special about his spiritual energy?" Korra asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what it is, but this guy's spiritual presence is…well it's unlike anything I have ever sensed before"

"What exactly makes it so unique?" Korra asked quirking an eyebrow, not quite understanding what she meant.

"It's not just it the sheer amount of power he's emitting, but it's an energy that I've never felt before, it's almost like Raava and Vaatu" she responded not quite sure how to describe it.

"So this guy is…what? Is he some kind of Avatar like me or my uncle?" the subtle shock on her face was apparent even in the dying light.

"No, not exactly, from what I can tell he is not two separate entities like you and Raava, his energy seems more…pure, more singular" her words were not certain or absolute, the way she spoke was more befuddling than enlightening.

"Sooooo…he's a spirit? He seems pretty human to me" Korra's confusion was only growing at this point.

"I don't know Korra, but he's definitely not something this world has not encountered before" Jinora said her face turning sober.

* * *

><p>"Heimdall what is the meaning of this!" Odin bellowed as he entered the main chamber of the bifrost.<p>

"I'm not sure my king, one moment he was there the next he disappeared from my sight" He responded his voice as even and calm as ever.

"I do not care how it happened just find my son" his voice was low and stern leaving no room for error, failure was not an option.

"Of course my king" Heimdall's voice did not waver, he would not fail his king. As the all father turned his once serious expression turned to one of glee. Things had worked better than Loki could have hoped for, he had only expected to strand Thor on some distance world removing him from Asgard long enough to finalize his plans, but the fact that Heimdall's gaze could not locate him meant he was far removed from the known realms. With a soft snicker Loki felt as though things were finally going his way.


	2. Chapter 2

His head was pounding and his mind was still covered in the haze of sleep. The last thing he remembered clearly was stepping into the Bifrost, the chaos, pain, then nothing. As his mind cleared he noticed that the surface he lay upon was much softer than the earth he had most certainly landed on. As he pondered this he felt a cool hand gently touch his brow as though checking him for fever. His mind still veiled by the fog of unconsciousness he spoke the name of the one he wished most dearly see after his ordeal.

"Jane?" his voice was surprisingly weak and hoarse and weak, but the hope in his voice was still apparent.

"No such luck I'm afraid" A soft voice answered. As Thor slowly opened his eyes his vision was slow to clear, but as the haze fell from his eye he was greeted by the sight of a gentle looking middle aged woman. She bore the features of Hogan's people, perhaps he was only in some part of Vanaheim? The thought was quickly dashed however, while Vanaheim was not as grand as Asgard this realm was clearly not the realm of the Vanir, everything looked and felt foreign to him.

"I'm glad to see you are finally awake, we were starting to think you were going to sleep forever, my name is Penma by the way" she spoke with a tone reminded Thor so much of his mother.

"Thank you for your kindness fair maiden" His response earned slight blush from Penma, as he slowly rose to a seated position noticing his chest was bare.

"Sorry, we had to remove your armor to check you for wounds, it's quite remarkable from how my daughter described finding you I would have thought you would have been in terrible bad shape"

"How did they find me?" He questioned her hoping to gain some insight into his situation.

"From the way it was described, it sounded like the Spirit World spit you out of the sky" Penma voice held no lies but there was a hint of humor in it as though she did not quite believe it was that dramatic.

"Spirit World?" Thor asked his tone laced with confusion; while he was unfamiliar with this Spirit World he had no the doubt the sight they had witnessed was the malfunctioning Bifrost ejecting him into this unknown realm, but the look on his hosts face told him immediately that he had said something out of the expected norm.

"Never mind my inquires fair Penma, my fall must have addled my mind, I have failed to properly introduce myself. I am Thor Odinson" he said with a sweeping bow; consciously choosing to leave out the fact he was royalty, this act elicited a small giggle from Penma.

"Well I'm glad to see you are feeling well, I will go and fetch my husband, and he should be able to answer any of your question" she said kindly as she turned to leave.

As Thor waited for his hosts to return he helped himself to pitcher of water by his by his bed and drain the whole thing in one great swallow. With his thirst slate he took the opportunity to more closely examine his surroundings. If there was any doubt in his mind before it was washed away now. Nowhere in Vanaheim had buildings and structures in the fashion of what he viewed out his window, and the inhabitants of this realm dress drastically different as well.

As he weighed his options his mind began to wander back to his ordeal within the Bifrost. It had been unlike anything he had experienced in his life, it was almost as though the bridge had been tampered with, but he dismissed the thought there was no one alive in all the realms to poses the knowledge, skill, and desire to do such a thing. Before he could ponder it any more there was a soft knock at the doorway. He turned to see the somewhat grim and yet somehow serene face of a monk bearing large tattoos on his forehead.

"So you must be Thor, It's a pleasure to meet you I trust you are feeling better" There was not mistrust in his voice but no warmth either, it was formality nothing more.

"Yes, your wife has treated quite well" he responded with a smile crossing to room the meet the man who had taken him in and gave his hand a hardy shake, he could not tell if the slight shock on the man's face was from the strength of his grip, his overt friendliness, or if perhaps the ritual was foreign but he did not let his mind dwell on it.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, if you will kindly follow me we will gladly answer any question you may have" the man said handing him a plain shirt to cover himself.

"Of course, and to whom do I own my thanks to taking me in in my hour of need?" Thor asked making to follow.

"Oh of course, you must forgive me these last few days and been rather stressful for me and my family, I am Tenzin and you are currently on Air Temple Island in the harbor of Republic City"

"Republic City? Where is that located" for the second time in less than an hour Thor received a look like he had sprouted a second head.

"Where exactly are from?" Tenzin's confusion was clearly etched on his face.

"From a very far away kingdom" Thor answered cryptically, but it seemed to satisfy Tenzin's question for the time being.

* * *

><p>"This material is amazing, it's so lightweight but it's stronger than anything I've ever seen before" Asami said in awe as she examined the Asgardian armor.<p>

"That's great Asami, but could worry about it later, Penma said Tenzin should be on his way here with our guest and we need to concentrate on him first, then you can worry about his fashion choices" Korra's voice had a slight edge to it, but for the most part she was just teasing her friend.

"You don't understand Korra, this material looks like leather, but it's lighter than silk and stronger than steel!" Asami's voice was dripping with excitement and her eyes were burning with a curiosity Korra had only seen before when her friend was tinkering and on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Okay, Okay I get it, it's amazing stuff but we have other things to think about too" She responded in a half chuckle seeing a full grown woman act like a child in a candy store. Asami didn't get a chance to respond, she was cut off by a new voice that had just entered the room.

"By all means study it as much as you wish" they turned to the voice that spoke seeing Tenzin enter with the stranger from the sky. He wore a confident smile on his face but this eyes showed some veiled concern not apparent to most.

"Hehe sorry, I've just never seen anything like this before" Asami replied setting down the armor, slightly abashed by her behavior. Her actions earned a light chuckle from the large man before her.

"Thor this is Asami Sato, and Avatar Korra. Asami, Korra this is Thor Odinson" Tenzin gestured to each of them in turn as he made introductions.

"A pleasure to meet both of you" Thor responded once again bowing as he had done with Penma earlier. This action garnered mild confusion from the others in the room, but the response was polite all the same.

"Good to meet you too" Korra's response almost sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Korra was one of the ones that brought you hear when you were unconscious" Tenzin stated earning him a slightly annoyed glance from Korra.

"Then I am in you debt lady Korra" Thor said taking her hand gently and placing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hehe, you… you should really thank Jinora she was the one who pulled you out of that crater" Korra's cheeks turned a shade of crimson as she stammered her answer, unfamiliar with the odd gesture Thor had performed.

"Are you not well Lady Korra? Your face seems flushed" his statement only succeeded in embarrassing her even more than she already was, and earning slight giggle from Asami.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, what about you fell out of the sky like a meteor" she said trying to shift focus from her burning face.

"I've survive far worse" he dismissed it as though he were talking about a cold.

"We are glad to hear you are well, but we have to get down business. I'm sorry if I'm being too abrupt but we are dealing with other issues on top of your appearance. I must ask where you from are, and why are you here?" Tenzin inquired bringing the tone of the room to a serious one.

Thor turned to face Tenzin trying to decide on how much to tell him. This was a realm he was acutely unfamiliar with. He had intentionally left out the fact he was royalty; largely due to the fact he abdicated his claim to the throne of Asgard and it made little difference now, but he was unsure if he should divulge the fact of divinity. He was unsure of these people's relationship with their gods and the last thing he wanted to do was get in a war with their pantheon. He had seen what others gods had done when they thought others were trying to steal their followers, he hated to admit it but many gods could be quite petty and cruel. In the end he decided it was pointless to hide what he was, they would likely find out eventually and besides he had not stomach for deceit.

"My home is Asgard the realm of the Gods, and I wish I knew why I am hear sir Tenzin, but there was… an issue with my transport and I know not why I have been thrust into your realm" he stopped for a moment to allow them to digest the information he had given them. After a few moments of silence Asami was the first to speak.

"So you're saying you're a god?" her voice held some skepticism, but she withheld judgment, she had after all odder thing in her life.

"Aye, I am lord of thunder and storms among other thing" he spoke with a confidence that confirmed either his godhood or insanity.

"But you look so… human" Tenzin interjected, he seemed to have his doubts as well. They may live in a world of spirts, but none he had ever laid eyes looked remotely human. But at the same time he could sense the staggering amount of spiritual energy he seemed to have contained within him, his daughter may have a more refined connection to the Spirit Word but he could still sense it.

"Do you doubt me?" Thor asked almost appearing amused but not quite.

"It's not doubt exactly, it's just… I don't know hard to take in" Korra tried to explain. She had seen this man survive and impact that by all accounts should have vaporized him, that on top of what Jinora explained when they had found him and the apparently otherworldly make of his armor she began to think that maybe the man before them was more than that, more than a spirit, perhaps he was indeed a god.

"It may just be easier to just show you" as soon as he finished speaking what was once a clear sky began crack and rumbled with thunder and lightning followed immediately by a torrential downpour, just when things seemed about as strange as they could get Thor stretch out his hand just as a massive bolt of lightning blasted through the open window in the room. Thor caught to bolt in his bare hand and held it as easily as a man would hold a feather. If not for the fact that the shirt he was wearing was reduced to cinders one would have almost thought the pure energy he held in the palm was harmless.

With a grip that could shatter mountains Thor extinguished the lightening and the maelstrom had stopped as quickly as it had started. Any doubt that any of them had had been snuff out as surely as a candle in a hurricane. What stood before them was more than man.

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable, what is taking so long?" Kuvira did not yell, but there was no doubt about the amount of authority she conveyed.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry, we've had our strongest soldiers and our mecha tanks try to move it with no luck. When we try to earthbend it out the earth collapses around it and our metalbending has absolutely no effect on it, the material is too pure" Baatar Jr. tried to hide his frustration and worry but it managed to show through.

"Then build a lab around it, we need to study it. It's putting out more spiritual energy than anything we have ever seen before." She order walking over to the crater where her quarry lie.

"I don't care what it takes Baatar, I want that hammer"


	3. Chapter 3

The makeshift lab that surrounded the crater was quite impressive given its impromptu construction. Machines designed by Varrick to siphon the energy of the spirit vines had been repurposed; with varying degrees of success, to harvest the energy of the mallet that sit unmoved at the center of newly constructed laboratory.

After several attempts and a few near catastrophic failures; one almost resulting the complete annihilation of their work site, the scientists of the Earth Empire had finally managed their first successful harvest.

The litany of lab technicians and assistance flited around the work site dodging one another and the wires haphazardly strewn about the room as they recorded data and helped to maintain the delicate balance needed to keep their siphons from overloading.

"How are things proceeding Baatar? Has there been any luck in trying to the damned cudgel?" Kuvira spoke coldly to her fiancée and she stared at the hammer at the bottom of the pit. It seemed to mock her, for all her prowess and skill, her intellect and military might she could not get the damned hammer to budge in the slightest.

"Unfortunately we have made no forward progress in that endeavor, however he have been able to successfully start to harvesting energy, and our initial tests are quite promising" his even tone did little curb the irritation that was creased into Kuvira's face.

"I'm glad to hear that, and what do your tests indicate exactly?" though the words she spoke were pleasant enough, Kuvira's tone conveyed none that pleasantness, it was as though what she spoke came out as steel rather than air.

"Well…Precursory tests have shown us that the energy is similar to that of what is contained by the spirit vines, however the energy within the hammer is much more potent"

"Is that it?" Kuvira's irritation was now evident in her voice instead of just her face.

"There was something else, but I believe it to be an error and I would like to run further tests before making an official report" Baatar hoped this would sate her long enough to finish his studies, but it had only served to pique her curiosity.

"Tell me everything you know" she said turning to face her fiancée, though veiled in a softer tone, the authority Kuvira's held was without question. With a sigh Baatar divulged what was in his mind questionable data.

"Well we have managed to extract roughly ten thousand times the amount of energy from this hammer than we have been able to previously from all our know spirit vine samples" at this Kuvira's eyes seemed to light up. After a moment of hesitation Baatar continued.

"However unlike our vine samples which were essentially drained after a siphoning, this hammer's energy levels seem to remain stable, we have not been able to detect even the slightest drop in it energy stores" he finished stoically.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" the excitement in Kuvira's voice was almost imperceptible, but Baatar could hear it. He once again let out a sigh before continuing.

"Like I said these reading are most likely an incorrect; while this hammer produces massive amounts of energy, what our initial tests say about its potential are scientifically impossible even the spirits have their limits" he reasoned trying to keep her from getting to excited about the prospect.

"Perhaps Baatar… but what if they are accurate? Imagine it, a limitless power source at our disposal, we could lead the world into a new Golden Age" her voice was full of conviction and promise, but her eyes held a glint that deeply disturbed Baatar.

Kuvira turned back to face the hammer, eyeing it like a predator would a shank of meat. As Baatar was about to respond to his fiancée's words the air seemed to grow thick and the smell of ozone hung heavily over them, the needles on their energy readers started going haywire followed quickly flashing of warning light and the panicked beeping of the siphon systems overloading. None of those involved were prepared for what happened next.

* * *

><p>The skies over Air Temple Island were clear and pristine for miles around, so the sound of thunder in the distance managed to draw the attention of the three young adults sitting the courtyard.<p>

"Was that Tenzin's houseguest?" Mako inquired in an almost suspicious tone.

"Not sure, we haven't seen Thor all morning" Korra said shielding her eyes from the sun as she peered in the direction where the sound had originated from hoping to find the culprit.

"What kind of name is Thor by the way? His whole story seems off, are you sure we can trust him?" Mako inquired ever the skeptic, a trait made worse by his career as a detective. Asami was the first to respond.

"If you saw what we saw you wouldn't be so skeptical, plus he seems like a nice guy who's just trying to find a way home" her words seemed to sooth Mako uninviting edge.

"Besides he's not what we need to be worrying about right now, Kuvira has taken Zaofu do you think she's going to stop there? Before long she's going to turn her attention on Republic City, and then after that who knows" Korra's words carried a very grave tone with them.

"How do you know she's going to come here? The Earth Kingdom is reunited she has no reason to press her advance any further" the words left Mako's mouth more hopeful than certain.

"Despots do no stop, like Níðhöggr who gnaws at the roots of the Yggdrasil, they consume with reckless abandon even though there actions will ultimately bring about their demise" The trio turned to see Thor; now dressed in a dark burgundy clothes that allowed him to blend in better with the people of Republic City, entering the court yard as he quickly reached into the sky and plucked something from it unseen to the rest of them. Until he let his arm fall to his side grasping a large war hammer. "Okay… I'm going to be honest I only caught about half of what you said, and second where did the hammer come from?" Korra deadpanned gesturing to the intimidating weapon now in Thor's grip. "He's saying that people like Kuvira don't stop, that she will eventually march on Republic city, he's right and it won't be hard for Kuvira to justify it to herself either, Republic City was once part of the Earth Kingdom" Asami explained to Korra what Thor had so convolutedly just said. "But… I am intrigued by your weapon as well, how did you summon it" Asami said turning from her friend to get a closer look at Thor's hammer, she had the same look in her eyes as when she had been examining his armor. "Mjolnir was a gift to me from my father and has been mystically bound to me, whenever I call it will answer and return to my grip no matter the distance" there a ghost of a smile on his face as he spoke of home and his father "Do you mind if I take a closer look?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her. "Asami! As amazing as the flying hammer is, we need to concentrate on the Kuvira situation" Korra said pulling her friend back to the situation at hand.

"Right, right sorry I just got carried away" she said shaking her head.

"So what's the plan, we can't just wait here for her to come us, and President Raiko and Tenzin seem to want avoid conflict at all costs even though it seems as though war is already here" Mako spoke evenly, although it was clear he was hesitant about something.

"Mako… what about Bolin?" Asami asked in a soft concerned tone.

"What about him!? He made his choice!" he snapped back, though he was shouting the hurt was clear in his voice.

"He's your brother Mako" Korra answered for Asami her words were simple, but they seemed to have a profound effect on Mako. Who seemed to calm down but seemed more sullen than normal.

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's chosen who he stands with, there's nothing I can do" Mako looked away, the defeat apparent in his voice.

"Do not be so quick to discount your brother, if he cares for you he will make the right choice eventually, it may take some time but he will come around… trust me" Thor spoke from experience, if Loki could find redemption then no one was beyond it. His words earned him a quizzical look from those assembled, but there was a wisdom there that seemed to ease Mako's mind, even if it was just slightly.

Although the others were concerned about Mako and Bolin, their brotherly issues had to take back seat to the looming threat of the Earth Empire, and besides Thor was right once Boling saw what he a really involved in he would make the right choice, but with the threat of imminent war they hoped he would not make it too late.

"What is your plan lady Korra? From what your mentor has told me this realm is under your protection, I would not wish to overstep my bounds, but know that you can rely on my aid should you need it, I will not abandon those it need" Thor spoke to her respectably, but he received a sigh of slight annoyance from the Avatar.

"First off could please drop the whole "lady Korra' thing, I'm just Korra, and second…" Korra trailed off not quite sure how to proceed.

"I don't know where we go from here, without the Avatar state I can't beat Kuvira let alone her army. Right now out best option is with Tenzin and President Raiko, hopefully we can avoid war" Korra finished dejectedly, she knew full well that war was upon them, maybe they could delay it but soon Kuvira marshal her forces to the city.

"You would stand by as your realm subjected to the boot of a tyrant?" Thor asked incredulously. This choice of words had only succeeded in shocking Mako and Asami as well as drawing out Korra's ire.

"What you have me do? I already tried to fight her once and got my ass handed to me, I can't win against her…not by myself I'm not strong enough" Korra's eyes moved to her feet unable to look the thunder god or her friends in their faces. Even after three years she felt weak and useless, it wasn't supposed to be this way. She felt a prickle behind her eyes until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder followed by a soft voice.

"Then don't stand alone, your friends and family are here, and we will fight with you" Asami's word pulled Korra from the cusp of her personal despair.

"We were always here Korra, you don't have to face this alone" Mako smiled reassuring at the Avatar.

"I can tell by the fire in your eyes, you are stronger than you know Avatar Korra, but you have lost faith in yourself. I know not what happened to you, but I can tell you have the heart of Valkyrie beating in your chest and you will find a way to stand against your foes" Thor's word resounded with Korra, and for the first time in months she felt her confidence stir, it may be a while yet but she was going to get back to where she was.

* * *

><p>What was moments ago a productive laboratory now had been laid to waste by the violent and sudden disappearance of their test subject. Shortly before rocketing into the air at imperceptible speed the hammer had a massive increase in it power output, effectively destroying all the sensors in the makeshift work site. Several of the containment units had been overloaded and burst causing massive amounts of additional damage.<p>

Baatar Jr. searched the wreaked site for fiancée hoping to find her unharmed, but also hoping that this latest mishap may temper her and keep from perusing; what he now realized was a very dangerous technology, with such reckless abandon. His thought process was interrupted by the shifting of stone to his left. A sudden burst of earthbending threw a large piece of metal from one of the siphons in to the air revealing Kuvira beneath it, her clothes and hair mussed and soiled but largely unharmed.

"Kuvira! Are you hurt? Let me take a look at you" Baatar rambled as he approach her side, only to be shoved off as he got close.

"I'm fine…gather your men Baatar, get out there and find my hammer" she almost shouted as she dusted herself off.

"Kuvira… if I may, I don't think…"

"You may not Baatar, I gave an order, and I expect you find what is mine" her eyes held no room for argument.

"Yes of course, as you wish Great Uniter" he said coldly before turning and leaving her presence hoping that he had imagined the look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is an attempt to try and develop a stronger relationship between Thor and his new companions. Be sure to let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

War was coming and everyone knew it, everyone that was accept apparently President Raiko. He was still in the midst of trying to negotiate with the representatives from the Earth Empire. This was the third straight day, and Korra was starting to get anxious, she was always one for action rather than words. But she had promised Tenzin they would not act until all other options had been exhausted.

These peace talks were a farce and only served to delay the inevitable, but they persisted and the waiting was starting to drive Korra and her companions crazy. While no one was eager to fight, they knew that military action was likely how the conflict would terminate, and Korra could see why Raiko was so reluctant go down that path. The United forces were spread thin still recovering from the equalists and Unalag's attack, as well as trying to help maintain the Earth Kingdom, while Kuvira's army was only growing.

Thor was in a particularly frustrating situation, he held no sway in this realm and was dismissed by Raiko. He was ready to strike down this "Great Oppressor's" forces, but this was not his Midgard and could not force his will upon these people, he would grant his aide to the cause but he could not solve this problem for them. It was a precarious spot for the thunder god, he could easily strike down this Kuvira's entire army, but the people of this realm needed to believe in their protector not him. So for now he stood in the hall outside the meeting room with Korra, Asami, and Mako waiting to see how today's meeting would end. They did not have to wait long, the large doors swung open as the Tenzin and Raiko excited looking defeated.

"Well…?" Korra asked her mentor already knowing the answer.

"The same as yesterday, and the day before, the Earth Empire refuses to make any concessions and Kuvira will not step down, but we'll see how tomorrow goes" it was abundantly clear by the tone of Tenzin's voice that he was well aware of the futility of this effort., but Raiko insisted on trying to find a peaceful solution.

"Tenzin this is insane! You know as well as I do how this is goes to end!" Korra's frustration overriding the calm demeanor she had been trying to maintain. "We have to do something, Kuvira is only going to get stronger while we sit here and mince words with her puppets" she spoke the last part intentionally loud enough for the Earth Empire representatives to hear her.

"I know it's frustrating but this what Raiko thinks is best and he leads the New Republic, and we have to honor what he decides to do… no matter how much we may disagree with it" Tenzin's voice served to calm to aggravated Avatar "Give us a few more days, we need to end this whole situation as peacefully as possible, if we go to war… I don't think we can win, our resources and military are still too drained" the graveness in his voice seemed to lower Korra's ire.

"I know your right, it's just I feel so useless standing around when I should be out there trying to fix this" the defeat was apparent in her voice.

"Try to not worry about it for now Korra… what will come, will come in time for now try to focus on taking it easy and getting back to normal, I know it's frustrating but that's all we can do for the time being" Tenzin said placing his hands on her shoulder offering her some small comfort "Take the night to relax, I have a feeling you won't being to take time to stop and smell the roses very soon… a storm is coming enjoy the quite while you can" he said simply before turning and making his way back to Air Temple Island and his waiting family.

"UGH, how can I relax when there's a madwoman ready to try and take over the world?!" Korra shouted to herself her frustration getting the better of her.

"I find mead helps" Thor said approaching her with her friends in tow.

"So I take it things didn't go well?" Mako asked flatly earning his an annoyed glare from Korra.

"Look I know your frustrated Korra, but Tenzin was right you need to relax, you're not doing yourself any favor stressing out like this" Asami tried to sooth the agitated woman before her. "Come on let's go out tonight, just like the old times and forget everything for the night" her eyes were hopeful that they would be able to be suspend the stress of this looming conflict even if just for one night. Before Korra could dampen her moods the thunderous bellow that was Thor's voice rang out in the halls.

"Yes, we shall make merry tonight my friends, we shall drink and feast until the light of morning" His jovial tone managed to garner a smile grin from Korra.

"Yeah, okay I could use a night off" she relented earning her a hardy slap on the back from Thor and looks of relief from Mako and Asami, "But nothing fancy" she said flatly earning a few chuckles from her companions.

* * *

><p>There first stop of the evening was a rather low key affair, at least until their waitress came over to take their orders and starting gushing over the fact the Avatar and the Owner of Sato Industries were in their little restaurant. Her reaction; while flattering, only served to draw the attention unwanted attention to the group. Not too long after the owner approached and insisted their meal would be on the house, but Asami flatly refused, which was quite fortunate for the owner though none of those assembled knew it yet.<p>

"Well at least allow me to provide you with a bottle of wine, it's not as good as what I'm sure your used to, but it's the very least I can do for the Avatar and the woman to help rebuild our city" the owner offered kindly, and Asami relented and the owner quickly shuffled off to fetch the drink.

"Twas a generous offer, why decline?" Thor inquired to Asami, he himself was never one to pass up free food and drink.

"I've have more than enough money to buy this entire block ten times over, I wouldn't feel right accepting such generosity when I have more wealth than I could ever hope to spend" she answered honestly, almost sounding embarrassed by the fact she had so much.

"A noble reason, I hope you do not come to regret it… My appetite my not be as legendary as my friend Volstagg, but it is impressive in its own right" Thor laughed half joking with her.

"Please, don't worry about it get as much as you like, we are trying to relax don't hold back" she returned in her own joking tone.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because I'm starved" Korra interjected off to Asami's right eliciting laughs from Thor and Asami as well as small chuckle from Mako.

After few moments of talking among themselves, the owner returned with their complimentary wine followed quickly by their waitress to take their order. The three locals placed their orders relatively quickly, but Thor was unfamiliar with the option presents so he decided to ask for an opinion.

"I'm afraid I am quite unfamiliar with your local food, what do you suggest?" he direct to their waitress.

"Well it's all great but…" she started but he did not allow her to finish.

"Wonderful I will take two" he said cheerily

"…Two of what?" the waitress asked befuddled.

"Everything if you would kindly, and bring me another drink I quite like this wine" he said holding his mug that had somehow been drained of its contents while no one was aware.

* * *

><p>The sight before the Avatar and her friends was quite a unique one, as Thor tore through another plate of dumplings stopping only periodically to take a long swig from his mug before shouting out for "Another!" Mako seemed to be the most disturbed by the god's seemingly endless appetite.<p>

"This is insane, where is it all going?" he asked the whole scene boggling his mind, Thor had already eaten more than the rest of restaurant put together and showed no signs of slowing down. Thor simply smiled back at him not offering an explanation.

"Normally I would find this a little gross, but this is just plain impressive" Korra joked the mirth showing in her voice. This in turn garnered a smile from Asami, who was just glad her friends were enjoying themselves and for once not worrying about politics, work, or the fate of the world.

"Come friends make merry! Your glasses have empty for far too long!" Thor bellowed filling their glasses with the ale that had replaced the wine after the bottle had run dry. "Come raise your glasses and drink with me" his voice boomed and he drained his mug once again, followed by his companions making fair attempts, accept for Asami who knew it would likely make her sick. Korra managed to drain her glass, but Mako chocked half way through his.

"I don't think you're supposed to drink like this" Mako gasped as he reach for some water, choking once more when Thor clapped him on the back.

"A fair effort" he said smiling at the younger man. Before getting ready to get offer Korra a congratulations for outpacing her friends, but before he could say a single word she slammed her glass down.

"ANOTHER!" she shouted a goofy grin plastered on her face, clearly the alcohol had started to affect her.

"That's the spirit!" Thor happily poured his companion another drink.

The whole meal held an utter lack or refinement, and that was just the way Korra wanted it. Good food, good friends, and good times the weight of the world was lifted of her shoulders even if only for the night. She was extremely grateful to her friends for this, but she felt it was largely due their new friends and companion. She loved Asami and Mako dearly, but Thor seemed to have and air about him that relaxed the environment and really bring out merriment and mirth in others. From what he had told them of Asgard, this was quite common among the gods of his home.

After a short period of time Thor had finished clearing the innumerous platters and bowls before him, somehow managing to maintain his dignity and a relatively clean face.

"I must say, the food of your realm is a taste I have never experienced before, and I can say with all honesty that it is among the best in the nine realms" Thor spoke heartily to the waitress, who only understood part of what he was saying but was grateful all the same.

"Well… I'm glad to hear that, will there be anything else tonight?" she inquired almost hesitantly after seeing how much food and drink the man at the table before could consume. Luckily for her Asami was the one to answer and not the thunder god.

"Just some tea thank you" the relief in the woman's face was apparent as she turned to fetch the after meal beverage. "Well… that was quite the event, I have never see anyone eat that much" she said eyeing Thor with curiosity who simply smiled back at her.

"Well good lady Asami, you have not seen anything until you have seen Volstagg at one of our feasts. I recall on one occasion he consumed four oxen, no less than ten boars and more barrels of mead then I can count" he spoke fondly of the friends as he reached into his jacket and produced a small leather pouch "You have been most generous to me these past few days, I will not allow my appetite to burden you as well" he finished before dropping the pouch on the table causing a handful of small gold ingots to spill out on the table.

"Where did you get that gold?" the suspicion in Mako's voice was quite evident. According to Korra and Asami he had shown up with nothing but the clothes on his back, so the fact he was now throwing gold around sent a red flag up in Mako's mind.

"No need to worry, I have not raided you cities treasuries. Mjolnir grants me the ability to transmute the elements. It is not a skill I oft have use for, but I could not in good conscience allow myself to be any more of a burden on good people of this realm who have already been so kind to me" at the mention of true alchemy Asami's eyes lit up like they had when she had seen Mjolnir for the first time.

"Okay, now you have let me study it" she was barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

"You are more than welcome too if you so wish, but I'm afraid it will do you little good. My father placed enchantments on Mjolnir that even I do not fully comprehend yet, your science would likely yield few results" his words were quick to temper Asami's excitement, but she was unwilling to let this new information quell her thirst for knowledge.

"Does the same thing go for your armor?" she inquired hoping she hadn't been wasting her time.

"Not at all, while my armor is mystic in nature it is nowhere near the caliber my hammer, there is no reason a clever mortal should not be able to replicate it" he said winking at her over yet another mug of ale.

"I think we're overlooking the astonishing fact that Thor hear just said he can turn mud into gold" Mako spoke still sounded skeptical.

"Aye, as I said it is not an ability I make much use of. I have little need for it in Asgard, and it can create problems among mortals." His response made it clear he did not like using this particular ability unless necessary. So they left the subject of transmutation alone.

"So if you hammer can do something so impressive, why do you not have it with you right now? It seems like it could cause a lot of trouble if it falls into the wrong hands" Korra's observation raised a valid point, but Thor just seemed to laugh off the possibility.

"You've no need to be concerned, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are worthy" he did not elaborate on the topic, but since he was not concerned on the subject they decided it was not worth worrying about.

From there the conversation moved to the four exchanging tales and exploits of their lives. Before long their tea had arrived, and they continued there exchange, which had more or less devolved into the two girls taking turns making playful jibes at Mako. When Thor inquired about this odd turn Mako said it was a "Long Story", but Thor did not let the subject go and it was not long before the girls started in on him as well. His face turned beet red before relenting his, Korra's, and Asami's "sorted" past in the broadest strokes possible.

"Well as much as I would like to continue to embarrass Mako, we should probably be heading out, I've got a treat for you guys" Asami said with grin.

"What is that exactly?" Korra's curiosity had been piqued, Asami had not told any of them about her plans for the night, and she seemed exceptionally excited about whatever she had planned next.

"You'll see" she said almost coyly, her smile never leaving her face.

* * *

><p>"And here we are" Asami said parking her car infront of the pro-bending arena. "It's the first night of the Pro-bending tournament, and I figured you guys would like to watch. I know it's been a long time since either of you has been able to see a match live. Plus why have a private box if I'm not going to use it?" she said looking back at Mako and Korra who were smiling at the fond memories this arena held for them.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry, but what is Pro-bending?" Thor asked.

"Combat sport, trust me you'll enjoy it" Korra answered as she hoped out the satomobile and headed towards the arena with an anxious twitch in her step.

"Okay, okay calm down Korra we have plenty of time before the matches start" Asami laughed, she hadn't seen Korra this excited in quite some time.

* * *

><p>As they entered Asmai's luxury box the air around the arena was palpable. The many voices that surrounded the melded together into an excited hum. Korra eagerly ran to the front of the box, as her friends casually took their seats, while Thor helped himself to one of the beverages supplied for the guests before making his way to stand next to the jubilant Korra.<p>

"So tell of the rules that govern this sport?" he inquired opening his drink while gazing at the open arena, his question garnered an excited look from Korra, who instantly launched into an explanation with a fervor and passion that reminded Thor much of Loki when they were younger and his brother had just learned some new spell.

But before she could get to the finer points of the sport the voice of the announcer rang out signaling the beginning of the first rounds of the annual tournament. The teams are introduced; both relatively new and teams neither Korra nor Mako had heard of, but the hype of the crowd promised an entertaining match. The bell sounded and fight had begun.

The first match was not quite as impressive as Korra had hoped, the pace was decent and the technical skills were good but it lacked any ferocity. The next two teams were even more disappointing, it was all points and technique they had yet to see anyone get knocked into the drink. With a huff she sat down starting to feel slightly let down.

"What happened to this sport? I want to see some action, this is going so slooow" she groaned as Mako nodded in agreement and Asami gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, I was hoping that the tournament would be a little faster paced, but it looks like I was wrong. Things just haven't been the same since you guys left"

"It's not your fault Asami, I guess these guys just don't have the drive that they used too" Korra's tone was dejected, she didn't want to sound ungrateful, but the sport had lost a lot of its punch over the years. As she was about to suggest the take an early leave in favor of something more exciting the next round started. 'Well, we might as well finish this match' she thought almost grudgingly. But what transpired next was a welcome change from the previous bouts.

When the bell sounded for this round both teams went on an all out offensive. Flashes of flame and earth disks pounding like thunder managed to stir up the relatively subdued audience.

"YES! Now that is what I'm talking about" Korra practically leapt from her seat as the onslaught between the two forces continued neither one willing to give an inch. She now stood leaning over the edge of the box shouting and cheering. Her enthusiasm was contagious as now Thor shouting out the odd "HIT HIM" or "FINISH THEM OFF" brandishing his drink as though his efforts would make a difference. Even Mako let out whoop of excitement when an exceptionally good blow was dealt. The two teams were deadlocked until one of the earth benders; from a team called the Armadillo Lions, dealt a savage blow to the midriff of the opposing team's waterbender and sent her flying out of the rink. The Armadillo Lions capitalized on this imbalance and soundly beat there foes back until finally the remaining opposition was knocked into the drink ending the match. The whole thing transpired in less than two minutes, but its intensity more than made up for it.

"Now that is the sport we know and love" Korra shouted triumphantly.

"Aye, it was most entertaining…but what is it they are doing now?" Thor's inquiry was met by confused looks before Asami spoke.

"Oh no… I was hoping they wouldn't be doing this tonight" she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Do what Asami?" before Mako question could be answered the announcer's voice rang out once more.

"Good evening good Citizens of Republic City, we are proud to present to you tonight's halftime entertainment!" as the voice echoed through the stadium the cheers of the audience grew louder. "Who among you is brave enough to face our challenge, who among you is strong enough to pin our savage beast, is there anyone out there who can mighty enough to beat our undefeated champion" as he spoke an exceptional large Platypus Bear was lead into the center of the ring by four large men practically having to drag the reluctant creature in.

"Platypus bear wrestling, it's a cruel and unethical attempt to increase attendance to matches" Asami's voice was as cold as steel "After you left Korra, the sport lost a lot of its appeal. After seeing the Avatar fight people were a lot harder to impress, on top of that Varrick's movers served as a much cheaper form of entertain, so now every once in a while they drag some poor creature in and bait anyone in the audience foolish enough to try and pin it with the promise of a substantial payout", they are lucky no one has been killed yet" though her voice the even her disgust was more than evident.

"I will deal with this nuisance" the others turned to see Thor finish his drink and step up on the edge of the balcony. "I despise men like those before me" his normal jovial tone replaced by a very serious one. With that he leapt from their box seats to the arena in one great bound.

The crowd cheered as the golden haired man step forward to man in the center of the arena now holding a microphone.

"Well it looks like we have you first victim…I mean volunteer folks, and it looks like he's an Airbender. So you think you have what it takes to best our beast? Just remember no bending, and you can't sue us if you get hurt. Do you still want to proceed?" Thor nodded, this man oozed sleaze and dishonor, and wore a crooked and confident smirk on his sweaty fat face. "Good, now all you have to do is pin our savage bear and the prize of ten thousand yuans is all yours" he half laughed at the foolishness of the man before him. Before there match could start Thor spoke whispered low so only the man before him could hear.

"Know this purveyor of filth, once this match is over, you and I will have words, and I guarantee things will change for you" his voice was as cold a Jotunhiem and held an edge like obsidian, and this coward that stood in front of him felt a fear like no other.


End file.
